Koga's Golbat
| ability= | location=Kanto | epnum=PS014 | epname=That Awful Arbok! | prevonum=042| current=With Koga| java1=Shin'ichirō Miki| enva1=Eric Stuart (EP032) Shin'ichirō Miki (BW116) }} Koga's Golbat (Japanese: キョウのゴルバット Kyō's Golbat) is Koga's main Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures as well as in the Pokémon anime. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Koga's Golbat first made a cameo appearance in That Awful Arbok!, alongside his Trainer. Golbat is later seen in Go for the Golbat, where it battled against and his . Koga used Golbat's magic mirror to taunt Blue, showing him being defeated. After Scyther attempts to slash Koga, Golbat retaliates with a . After Blue defeated Koga at Silph Co., he stole Golbat to locate . In Allied by Alakazam!, Blue returned Golbat to his rightful owner on Cerise Island. At the island however, Koga and Blue were attacked by Agatha, and both are separated. Golbat ended up with Blue to battle Agatha's Golbat and later her . After Koga received Golbat again, Koga battled Agatha's Arbok by making use of its to suck blood from his body. Koga then told Golbat to spit the blood at Arbok's body, thereby disabling Arbok's ability to change patterns. After knocking out Agatha's Gengar, Blue commanded Golbat to use to prevent Agatha from escaping into the shadows again. Golbat later makes a cameo appearance as a flashback in The Last Battle X, where it was seen trying to save Koga from the collapsing Cerise Island. Personality and characteristics Golbat is a strong and resourceful , being Koga's main choice for most situations. Golbat is much smaller than the average Golbat. Koga mainly uses Golbat for his , which can be used to create a magic mirror for scrying to see things from a distance, even if walls or land are in the way. This is shown when Koga uses it to see what is going on in the Pokémon Tower without actually being inside. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Razor Wind|1=Leech Life|2=Supersonic|3=Haze|4=Confuse Ray}} Adventures.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Razor Wind|1=Leech Life|2=Supersonic|3=Haze|4=Confuse Ray}}}} In the anime ]] Koga's Golbat's only appearance was in The Ninja Poké-Showdown. During Koga's and 's rematch, Koga sent out Golbat to battle Ash's Charmander. Golbat started with a , moving too fast for Charmander to handle. Though initially unable to keep up with Golbat's speed, Charmander was able to fend it off with an attack. Golbat then used a attack, which, while effective, didn't stop Charmander from retaliating with . After initially evading the flames, Golbat was struck by the attack, after which it succumbed to Charmander's , winning Ash the . It reappeared in a flashback in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Personality and characteristics Very little is known about Golbat's personality as it was only used in the second part of Ash's Gym battle with Koga. However, it was proven to be a tough opponent, as Charmander was unable to keep up with its speed when it used Wing Attack, as well as how badly its Screech affected not only Charmander, but everyone in the vicinity (except for Koga). Koga was the only one subjected to Golbat's Screech who seemed completely unfazed by the noise, which suggests that the two have a lot of experience battling together. Moves used In the games Koga's Golbat is featured in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! and Pokémon Stadium 2. In the Generation II games and their remakes, he uses a instead. In the TCG Koga's Golbat is featured in the TCG. The following is a list of cards named Koga's Golbat. |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=46/132|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} * Golbat also appears in the card Koga's Ninja Trick (Gym Challenge 115). Related articles Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Koga's Pokémon Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Golbat de Koga it:Golbat di Koga zh:阿桔的大嘴蝠